


Avengers Assemble Tumblr Prompts

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Pining, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: A collection of Tumblr Prompt fics I answered on my blog recently.





	1. Loki's Just Trying to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic can be found on Tumblr [here!](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/170315389188/an-for-marumo0804-who-suggested-steve-being)

Loki and Stark were hard at work rebuilding the Bifrost. Or, rather,  _Stark_  was, because when he worked he was so far in his own head, he was oblivous to the angry glares of a certain Captain who had been watching them ever since they started working on the way to undo Battleworld.

Loki couldn’t work like this.

It probably wouldn’t help his standing with the Avengers to turn the freeze the Captain, though.

Loki sighed. “I’m going to step out for a moment.” Stark merely grunted in aknowledgment. Loki rolled his eyes. That man didn’t pay attention to anything, did he?

Loki went out into the hallway, and came face to face with Rogers.

“Captain, Have I done something wrong?”

Rogers raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Do you want the list in alphabetical order?”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Have I done anything wrong  _since_  joining your merry little band that would justify the extra layer of scutiny? I feel I’ve made it clear that I seek to help Asgard by undoing Battleworld. Iron Man-” Loki trailed off when he noticed the Captain’s slight twitch at the armored Avenger’s mention. “Oh, really?” Loki laughed, “Is that what this is about? Green is my color, not yours.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The Captain said, blushing. Honestly, his little crush would be adorable if it wasn’t so distracting.

“I know! I’ll probe my sincerity by helping you with your problem.”

“Loki, what are you doing?” The Captian demanded as Loki pushed him into the lab. “Come on? Don’t you trust me?” Loki sealed the door before the Captain could object. “Loki? Loki? Open this door!”

“Loki!” Thor boomed from the end of the hall. “What have you done?” “I’m simply helping Captain America.” Loki said, putting up his hands placatingly. “The door will open when he admits his feelings for Iron Man.” Thor pondered for a bit before sighing. “They’re going to be in there for a while.”


	2. Tony Takes Steve and Nat Back to His Camp on Battleworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to read this one on Tumblr, go [here!](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/170329439730/dont-know-if-youre-still-taking-those-prompts)

“So, are you guys the only two here?” Tony asked after Moon Knight had left. He fiddled for a bit with the small device they’d managed to retrieve from the orb.

“No, the rest of the Avengers are here too.” Natasha replied. “The Beyonder set us up in Avengers Tower.”

Tony’s hands stopped moving and his eyes widened in shock. “Avengers Tower?” he gasped.

“Yeah,” Steve said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re not the only lost thing we got back today.”

Tony stared at Steve’s hand for a moment before chuckling softly and stepping away. “Well then, is there room for one more? I  _did_ only design the place for seven Avengers, I bet it’ll be kinda crowded with thirteen.”

“Don’t worry. We could all fit into Dr. Foster’s apartment, we can all fit into the Tower” 

“Why were all the Avengers at Dr. Foster’s apartment?” Tony asked

“Right, you wouldn’t know.” Steve laughed. “A lot happend while you were gone. Everyone’s going to be so excited you’re alive.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Honestly,  _some people_  probably won’t let you out of their sight.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled softly. “I’m excited to see everyone too. C’mon, let me just grab my supplies from camp, then we can head back.”

* * *

The three Avengers crammed into the truck and sat in akward silence as Tony drove.

 “Ok, lesson learned.” He annouced as he parked. “Next time Marsha’s gotta carry more than two people, someone’s going to ride in the back.”

Tony hopped out and gestured to a simple canvas tent sitting amongst the dunes. “Welcome to Casa di Stark.” 

The inside of the tent, scrap pieces of metal and tools were littered all over the place, and there were piles of paper with the familiar chicken scratch Tony had when he was writing really quickly. 

“Are these arrows for Clint?” Steve asked, spotting the familiar shape in the mess

Natasha flipped through some of the papers. “And notes for Sam’s fletchettes?” 

Tony shrugged as he began to pack up the tent. “Yeah, just some ideas I’ve been working on.”

“You made upgrades for all of us but didn’t make yourself armor?” Natasha questioned, raising an eyebrow in the genius’s direction.

“Um.. hello?” Tony raised his arms up to show off the gauntlets. “And I’ve got Marsha.”

Natsha frowned and didn’t say anything.

“Now, you guys just going to stand there or are you going to help me pack?” 

They worked in silece for a bit, before Natasha pulled out a sleeping bag that had been burried under a pile of materials and notes.

“Tony, when was the last time you slept?”

“Not sure.” He said casually, engrossed in his task. 

Tony turned to see Steve and Natasha’s disaproving gazes.

“I was busy! Battleworld wasn’t going to map itself.”

“Tony,” Steve sighed.

Tony simply rolled his eyes.

“Fine then.” Steve said, crossing his arms. “Natasha can take the skycycles, and I’ll drive Marsha back to the Tower so you can nap.”

Tony looked like he was going to argue the point, but thought better of it.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Don’t think I’ll fall asleep though.”

“Hey, Tony,” Steve said, gently putting an arm on Tony’s shoulder. Unlike before, Tony dodn’t try to get out from under it. “You’re not alone anymore. You can relax.”


	3. The One Thing "Beyond" Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr [here!](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/170365970625/since-youre-still-talking-aa-prompts-what-about)

Steve buys the ring the day Dr. Foster annoucnes she’s found a way to bring Tony home. It’s a simple, a band as golden as Tony’s armor when he’s soaring through the sky.  _For Shellhead_ is engraved on the inside, and Steve at once thinks it’s too simple and captures how he feels all at one. He rembers all the lazy mornings hwere they’d lie in bed together and Steve call eachother Winghead and Shellhead. It was what Steve had called him the first time he’d told Tony “I love you.”

The ring is sitting in his pocket and Steve is still contemplating whether or not he should propose to Tony the second he returns in front of the audience at the Expo or if he should wait until they get back to the Compound.

Doesn’t matter much since The Leader steals their connection to Tony.

As Steve and the others explore Dimension Z, Steve finds himself nostalgic at the sight of the New York of his youth corrupted into HYDRA’s playground and weighed down by the little red box in his pocket.

Once Loki is dealt with, Steve privately sees Dr. Foster and asks her if she’s heard any news from Tony. He doesn’t here whatever platitudes she offers; the sadness in her eyes is enough.

They’re back for months and there’s still no sign of Tony. Steve feels useless, adrift, like he’s just woken up form the ice again and is lost in a turbulant ocean with nothing to anchor him. He’s not a genius and he’s not a sorceror. Steve can’t do anything to bring Tony bavk home to them. To him. All he can do is fight. The same villains and goons and scum who arise from the woodwork and ignore the others when they start saying things like “unstable” and “dimnesional collapse” and “no way he could possibly survive.”

He doesn’t sleep much either.

Not really a point with the gaping emptiness in his bed.

* * *

“Hey, kids. Welcome to Battleworld,” says the voice that has haunted Steve for months now. He can’t breathe. It doesn’t make any sense at all. 

But, marriage is love over reason and hope over experience.

So, when the impossible happens and Tony’s back, Steve stops thinking, he just rushed in and holds his love close, and speaks the words he’s been keeping close to his heart since that fateful day at the Expo.

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com)! I'll probably take more prompts soon.


End file.
